Ce que j'aurais dut te dire
by Blue Depression
Summary: Une mauvaise journée, un mot de trop, un geste déplacé, c'est tout ce qui fallait pour que Misaki fasse une décision qui changera sa vie: il quitte Usagi-San pour aller vivre avec son frère. Misaki se rendra vite compte que les conséquences de ce choix seront terribles...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : les personnages de Junjo Romantica appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura**

 **Ohayo minna! Me revoilà avec une fanfiction de Junjo Romantica!**

 **Paring : Misaki x Usagi**

Rien n'aurait dut se passer comme cela, ce n'était qu'une erreur, rien de plus qu'une dispute comme n'importe quel couple aurait eue ... alors pourquoi... pourquoi tout avait fini de cette façon?

Si seulement je le savais...

o o o

Encore une fois, il m'empêchait de faire ce que je voulais. Encore une fois, il essayait de me toucher sans que je ne le veule. Et encore une fois, il répétait sans cesse ces mêmes paroles dépourvues de sens.

-Usagi-San, lâche-moi!

J'essayai de le repousser loin de moi, mais je n'étais pas assez fort. Il se rapprochait sans cesse de moi, essayant de s'excuser de ses erreurs. Essayant d'excuse sa jalousie. Mais j'en avais vraiment par-dessus la tête, il m'empêchait de faire ce que je désirais, il m'empêchait de sortir avec d'autre gens ou alors il devenait violemment jaloux.

-Misaki... tu es a moi, seulement à moi...

Il me gonflais vraiment. De plus, ce n'étais pas du tout mon jour, malheurs par malheurs s'étaient abattus sur moi tout le long de la journée. J'échoue lamentablement un examen, je reçois un sermon de mon professeur de littérature sur oh combien je suis pathétique, j'échappe mon dîner sur la tête du caïd de l'école qui vas presque pour m'assommer jusqu'à ce que Sempai intervienne... Je veux lui payer un dîner pour le remercier, et là Usagi-San débarque au milieu du restaurant en faisant sa crise de jalousie et me ramène de force à la maison...

Décidément, toute cette tension accumulée me tombe sur les nerfs et Usagi ne fait rien pour aider. Je suis tellement à bout que je pourrais facilement faire une bêtise impardonnable.

Alors qu'il passait ses mains de pervers sous mon chandail en m'embrassant le cou, je me fâchai pour de bon et lui écrasai le pied violemment. Sa prise se desserra et j'en profitai pour m'extirper de ses bras. Je me retournai vers lui, plus en colère que jamais, les poings serré et le visage sans doute rouge de colère.

-SA SUFFIT! J'en ai marre de ton attitude! Toujours jaloux de tout, tu veux me garder pour toi seul! Et bien je vais t'apprendre quelque chose : JE. N'APPARTIENT. À. PERSONNE compris?! Je ne suis pas un objet et j'ai ma vie à vivre! Est tu assez stupide pour ne pas être capable de comprendre ça? qu'est ce que tu ne comprend pas là-dedans?! Répond-moi!

J'avais garder les yeux fermés tout le long que j'engueulai Usagi-san, si bien que je dut les ouvrir pour comprendre la raison pour laquelle il ne répondait pas.

Il était devant moi, la tête baissé si bien que ses cheveux me cachaient son visage. Il ne disait rien, il semblait à la fois surpris et... triste. Usagi tendit la main devant lui, plaçant la paume vers le haut comme si il attendait que je la prenne.

-Misaki... je t'aime...

Encore cette raison! Encore cette phrase et ces mots! Pourquoi n'était t'il pas capable de me comprendre, pourquoi ne répondait-il jamais à mes question sauf par des réponses évasives ou par des « Je t'aime »?!

Je repoussai sa main assez brutalement avant de le regarder avec des yeux rempli de rage.

-J'en ai marre, c'est fini! C'est fini entre nous! Je m'en vais! Je ne suis plus capable de te supporter!

Je lui tournais le dos et m'empressai d'aller faire rapidement mes bagages en retenant mes larmes du mieux que je le pouvais. Une fois fait, je descendis avec ma valise et vit que Usagi n'avait pas bougé de sa position, regardant toujours le sol, le dos courbé, ses cheveux gris formant un rideau de tristesse devant ses yeux. Je passais devant lui, sans trop m'attarder sur lui car je savais que sinon, les larmes couleraient d'elles-même. J'allais mettre ma main sur la poignée pour partir une bonne fois pour toute mais je sentis quelque chose se placer autour de ma taille, des bras puissant m'entourant et m'empêchant de bouger. Une tête se posa sur la mienne. Je me figeai un instant avant de le repousser violemment loin de moi. Usagi me lâcha assez rapidement.

-Misaki... ne me laisse pas...

Il avança sa main pour me la placer sur ma tête mais encore une fois, je la repoussai en la claquant.

-Ne me touche plus jamais! Je... je te déteste!

Et c'est sur ces mots d'une cruauté sans nom que je me précipitai hors de son appartement, courant vers une destiné remplie de regrets. Je ne me retournais pas pour regarder derrière moi, et c'est pour cela que je ne vit pas les larmes couler le long des joues de Usagi, tombant en silence sur le sol.

o o o

Ce faisait seulement quelque jours que je m'étais installer chez mon frère et sa femme. La raison que je lui avait donné pour mon départ avait rester flou. Depuis mon arrivé, je m'étais enfermé dans la chambre d'ami là ou je logeais pour pleurer contre l'oreiller, mais pour aussi le frapper pour défouler ma colère. Takahiro s'inquiétait énormément pour moi, alors après 2 jours à rester enfermé, je décidai de sortir de ma cachette. Les yeux rougis et cerné, je le retrouvai à la cuisine là où il se préparait pour aller travailler.

-Misaki! Tu vas bien? Je me fait un sang d'encre!

Il vint m'enlacer et je lui rendit l'étreinte faiblement.

-oui, je vais mieux désolé de t'avoir inquiéter... Nanami n'est pas là?

Il me regarda avec certains soupçons, mais je me devais de changer le sujet pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça.

-elle est aller au parc avec Mahiro, mais elle rentrera bientôt.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt ils franchirent le seuil de la porte. En me voyant, le petit Mahiro vint me sauter dans les bras.

-Tonton Misaki!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, et c'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte que je pouvais sourire sans Usagi et je pouvais vivre ma vie sans lui.

Cette pensée égoïste vint me pincer le cœur.

Plus tard ce jour là, l'après-midi pour être plus précis, je cuisinais un gâteau au chocolat comme dessert et Mahiro me suivait des yeux avec émerveillement. Je lui montrais comment faire la pâte et lui laissai également lécher la cuillère. Il semblait si heureux que j'en oubliais ma propre tristesse pour m'amuser avec lui. Le soir tomba bien vite, et mon frère rentra de son travaille.

-Bienvenue à la maison!

Le souper était déjà sur la table et nous l'accueillîmes tous avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Nous nous installâmes à table et mangeâmes avec une joie et un bonheur immense d'une famille heureuse. Ce soir là, je me couchai avec le sourire en ayant presque oublier ma peine.

o o o

Une semaine passa.

Comme c'était les vacances, je restais à la maison pour garder Mahiro. Je ne pleurais plus autant la nuit en me remémorant un amour passé. Ce faisait une semaine, 7 jours, que j'avais quitter Usagi-San pourtant son image n'arrivais toujours pas à quitter mon esprit. C'était le matin du septième jour, j'étais couché dans mon lit et m'étirai tout en pensant une fois de plus à Usagi. Je n'avais eue aucune nouvelle de lui depuis, il ne m'avais pas appeler ni contacter. Je secouai la tête en me mettant sur mes pieds. C'était du passé, je devais passer à autre chose.

J'allais ouvrir la porte de ma chambre lorsque j'entendis quelque chose tomber sur le sol violemment à l'extérieur. Je me figeai et posai mon oreille contre la porte en essayant d'entendre quoique ce soit, mais je ne perçut que des murmures incompréhensibles. Je décidais d'entrebâiller la porte mais encore, la conversation étaient inaudible. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment...

Je m'avançai dans le corridor puis m'arrêtai au bout du mur afin de ne pas être vue. Puis, discrètement, je jetais un coup d'œil dans le salon où je vie mon frère, à genoux sur le sol, une main dans son visage. À coté de lui, le téléphone est brisé en mille morceaux. C'est donc cela que j'ai entendu plus tôt... le bruit sourd qui m'avais alerté. À coté de mon frère, Nanami était agenouillée également et l'enlaçait tendrement, les yeux au bord des larmes. Je n'y comprenais rien... pourquoi est ce que mon frère pleurait?

-Il faut le dire à Misaki..

-Non... ce n'est pas une bonne idée il ne vas pas survivre... il vient tout juste de recommencer à sourire et si il apprend ça... j'ai peur que son sourire disparaisse à jamais...

Je serrai les poings. Que ce passait-il? Pourquoi mon frère me prenait encore pour un bébé... je me décidai à sortir de ma cachette.

-me dire quoi?

Mon frère sursauta en m'entendant parler. Lorsque ses yeux croisa les miens, je sentie une angoisse commencer à m'envahir. Quelque chose était arriver... quelque chose de grave.

-Misaki... il faut mieux que tu t'assois...

-Je suis bien debout dit moi ce qu'il y a tout de suite!

Je commençais a perdre patience. L'angoisse montait de plus en plus, et mes jambes commençaient à trembler.

-Tout d'abord, il faut que tu sache que ce n'est en rien ta faute d'accord? Rien n'est de ta faute.

Je commençai à avoir peur. Peur de comprendre.

-qui a t'il!?

J'avais élevé la voix et cette dernière était sur le point de craquer. Mes yeux se remplissaient lentement d'eau.

-C'est Usagi...

Mon cœur rata un battement.

-il...

Mon frère étouffa un sanglot.

-Il quoi? qu'est-t-il arrivé à Usagi-san?!

Mon frère se leva et vint mettre une main tremblante sur ma tête.

-Il s'est suicider la nuit dernière.


	2. Chapter 2

Mon cœur arrêta de battre et mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant que les mots faisaient lentement leur chemin jusqu'à ma conscience. Puis, leur sens m'écrasèrent et me déchiquetèrent en entier. Je devais être figer depuis un moment car mon frère m'enlaça en approchant ma tête de son torse et en me caressant les cheveux.

-Misaki... tu as le droit de pleurer...

Je le repoussais violemment, ayant enfin compris le sens de ses paroles.

-Tu mens! Usagi-San ne peu pas être mort, c'est impossible!

Sur ce, je parti en le bousculant. J'ouvris la porte et sortis dehors, sur la rue bondé. Il faisait frais ce matin-là, et le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Sans réfléchir, je me mis à courir vers la résidence de Usagi-San. Non... il ne pouvais pas être mort... pas Usagi-San, il n'avait pas le droit... son visage apparut brièvement dans mon esprit, souriant. Je secouais ma tête pour chasser ce souvenir et de l'eau salé tomba à fléau de mes yeux. Je courut comme je n'avais jamais courut, ne pensant à rien à part à lui, et aux excuses que j'allais lui faire.

Désolé d'avoir été égoïste, désolé de t'avoir quitté, désolé d'avoir été un imbécile, désolé, désolé, désolé...

Derrière moi j'entendais mon frère m'appeler et courir pour me rattraper. Mais je fini par le semer, et c'est à bout de souffle que je stoppais quelque temps après. Je mis mes mains sur mes genoux, essayant d'absorber un peu d'air. Mais mes jambes ne purent me supporter une minute de plus et je tombais durement à genoux sur le sol. Soudainement, les dernières paroles de notre conversation me revinrent en mémoire.

« Je... je te déteste! »

« Usagi s'est suicider »

« suicider »

« suicider »

C'est ma faute... je l'ai tuer... c'est ma faute, il est mort, plus jamais il n'allait mettre sa main sur ma tête, sa grande main froide mais remplis de tendresse, plus jamais je n'allais le voir sourire ou devoir lui faire à manger... plus jamais je n'allais pouvoir lui dire...

Un déclic se fit dans ma tête. Toutes les fois où je l'avais repousser, où je ne voulais pas de lui, où j'essayais de m'échapper de lui, où je me chicanais avec lui, où je ne lui disais pas...

« je t'aime »

Et maintenant il n'est plus là et la dernière chose que je lui ai dit fut...

« Je te déteste! »

Je ne pus retenir l'horrible sanglot qui sortit de ma bouche, là, en public, devant une dizaine de passants qui me regardèrent tous avec interrogation. Je ne pus retenir les larmes qui se mirent à couler sans s'arrêter, envahissant me yeux et trempant mon visage. Je criai jusqu'à ce que je n'eus plus de voix, juste qu'à ce que les larmes se mirent à devenir partie de moi. Je pleurai toute ma peine qui me déchirais en deux, toute la souffrance qui me paralysais, toute la douleur qui me brûlait de l'intérieur, tout les souvenirs qui ne voulaient quitter mon esprit. Tout les bons souvenirs qui vinrent me déchirer le cœur parce que plus jamais ils n'allaient se reproduire et tout les mauvais m'écrasèrent la poitrine de regrets. Je pleurai jusqu'à ce que mon frère me retrouve, coucher en boule au milieu de passants qui me demandaient s'ils pouvaient m'aider. Je pleurai jusqu'à ce qu'il me pris dans ses bras pour me ramener à la maison. Là, mes pleurs perdirent de leurs fréquence parce que je m'étais fatiguer à force de crier. Mes yeux étaient gonflés et ma gorge brûlait, mes mains tremblantes s'accrochaient désespérément au chandail de Takahiro. Finalement, il ne resta plus que des larmes silencieuses qui vinrent s'écraser délicatement contre mes joues et je m'endormit de fatigue dans ses bras d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Peu après, je sentis une couverture se poser sur mon corps étendu. Mon frère m'avait ramener et m'avais coucher dans mon lit. Je l'entendit alors parler avec Nanami.

-Je savais que sa mort allait le rendre triste mais je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça... je ne les savaient pas autant proche...

Ah, si seulement tu savais grand frère, oh combien je l'aimais et oh combien j'aurais voulut être avec lui pour toujours...

Je sentie sa main passé sur mon front tendrement.

-Je ne sais pas Takahiro mais... tu sais que la police à retrouvé une lettre de suicide? Elle disait... « je ne peu vivre sans toi, je suis désolé ».

-mais de qui Usagi pouvait-il parler?

Mon cœur arrêta de battre. Il s'était suicider à cause de moi... à cause de moi... il m'aimait trop pour être capable de vivre sans moi... je lui avait fait tellement de mal... quel égoïste je faisait, j'étais horrible...

Je sentis des larmes silencieuse couler sous mes paupières closes. Mon cœur faisait tellement mal...

-Misaki?

J'ouvris les yeux sur mon frère qui me regardait avec tristesse et inquiétude. Plus jamais je n'allais être capable de sourire ça, c'était certain...

-Misaki...

Takahiro s'assit à coter de moi pour me regarder.

-Je sais que sa mort est douloureuse, mais ce n'est pas normal que tu en soit autant affecté... qui a t'il tu sais que tu peu tout me dire...

-Tu devrais le laisser se reposer, Takahiro..

-Non!

Je le repoussais et me tournai sur le coter pour cacher mes larmes qui coulaient de plus en plus.

-Usagi-san... je... je l'aimais... je l'aimais plus que tout... et la dernière chose que je lui ai dite... fut je te déteste!

Les sanglots recommencèrent malgré moi, et très vite l'oreiller fut autant trempé que mon cœur. Je sentis la main de mon frère quitter ma tête et je l'entendis se lever.

-je suis désolé Misaki...

Puis il quitta ma chambre, me laissant seul. Nanami le suivit peu après et je me laissa aller à ma tristesse et aux regrets. Les souvenirs me revinrent encore en mémoire et chaque minute mon cœur se brisait de nouveau en milles morceaux. Comment avais-je pus penser que je pouvais vivre sans lui? Comment avais-je pus penser que je pouvais le quitter? Pourquoi étais-je parti... réveillez-moi quelqu'un... c'est un cauchemar... à chaque fois que mes paupière se fermaient je le voyait. À chaque fois que j'essayais de penser à autre chose, son image venait occuper toutes mes pensées. Et à chaque fois que je pensais à lui et à l'avenir que l'ont aurait pus avoir ensemble, de nouvelles larmes venaient souiller ma conscience.

-Misaki...

Sa voix me paraissait si douce mais si douloureuse à la fois...

-Misaki...

Elle me perçait le cœur.

-Misaki... ouvre les yeux...

J'ouvris brutalement les paupières en m'asseyant pas le fait même dans mon lit, les mains tendu vers l'avant, en criant son nom.

-USAGI-SAN!

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sentie un restant de larmes sur mes joues et de sueur sur mon front. Je me tournais vers la main et à qui elle appartenait. Finalement peut-être était-ce finalement qu'un rêve?

Mes espoirs moururent lorsque je reconnut mon frère, le visage inquiet, les cernent sous les yeux et le le regard fatigué. Je remarquai que dehors il faisait sombre et que donc c'était la nuit. Les larmes m'emplirent les yeux et je me blottis dans les bras de mon grand frère pour pleurer.

-Misaki, as-tu fait un cauchemar? Qui a t-il, pourquoi pleurs-tu?

Sa main me caressa le dos en sueur.

-Usagi... san... il est...

-tu criais et pleurais en dormant, j'ai crut bon de te réveiller.. tu criais des choses comme « Usagi-san, reviens », qui a t-il? Tu veux retourner habiter chez-lui?

Je relevai la tête, ne comprenant pas bien le sens de ses paroles.

-Mais je ne peux pas... Usagi-san est mort... à cause de moi...

De nouveau sanglot me pris puis, mon frère me repoussa légèrement pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu? Usagi n'est pas mort aux dernières nouvelles.

-quoi? Il n'est pas...

Je passais ma main dans mon visage en sentant les dernières trace de mes larmes sécher sur mes joues en comprenant.

-Tu dois avoir fait un horrible cauchemar... rendors-toi, tout est fini et personne n'est mort.

Une angoisse me pris soudainement, comme si mon cauchemars allait devenir réalité si je m'endormais de nouveau. Je repoussais mon frère et me levais du lit, enfilais mes chaussures rapidement et maladroitement, attrapai mon porte feuille et me mis à courir vers la sortie.

-où vas tu? Misaki!

-Je vais retrouver Usagi-san!

-Mais il est une heure du matin!

Je ne l'écoutais pas plus longtemps, un espoir grandissant montant en moi au rythme de mes pas.


	3. Chapter 3

J'arrivais rapidement à la station de train ou je m'achetais un billet. Je montais dans un wagon, heureusement presque vide à cette heure-ci. Déjà que j'étais toujours vêtu de mon pyjama.

Mais l'espoir que j'avais de revoir Usagi, d'être enfin sorti de ce cauchemar, le fait de seulement pouvoir le voir en vie, de pouvoir m'excuser...

De nouvelles larmes se mirent à brouiller ma vue mais je les essuyaient rapidement. Le voyage sembla durer une éternité et dès que j'arrivai à mon arrêt, mes jambes se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes. Je courus à en perdre le souffle, je courus même si je n'en avais plus la force. Mes muscles me brûlaient et mes poumons semblaient être remplis de lave brûlante mais je continuais de courir. Je retournais à la maison, je rentrais chez moi...

Une fois devant la porte, je me figeais le poing devant la porte de l'appartement de Usagi-san. Et s'il était vraiment mort? Et si je découvrais son corps? Non, il ne fallait pas que je pense à cela. Mais s'il ne voulait plus de moi? Si je lui avais brisé le cœur et que cette douleur l'avait poussé à me détester? Je commençai à perdre courage, ma main descendit lentement et reprit sa place initiale près de ma hanche. C'était compréhensible... je lui avais causé tellement de peine, il ne me méritait pas, il méritait mieux... mais d'un autre côté, j'avais tellement souffert de sa perte dans mon rêve, ce semblait tellement réel... et cette douleur j'espérais ne plus jamais la ressentir.

Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et cognais à sa porte. J'attendis un moment avant de me rappeler qu'il était une heure du matin et qu'il était très certainement entrain de dormir. Mais je tenais à le voir, et s'il m'aimait, il allait me comprendre. Même s'il me prenait violemment par la taille pour me punir de l'avoir réveillé j'en serais heureux.

Je cognai une nouvelle fois à sa porte, mais encore une fois je n'obtins aucune réponse. Heureusement, j'avais un autre plan. Je savais où Usagi-san cachait sa clef de secours. J'allai la prendre et débarrai la porte avant de rentrer dans le petit appartement silencieux. J'ouvris une lumière, plein d'espoir et courus vers sa chambre en criant que j'étais rentré. Cette endroit m'avait manqué, si bien que des larmes de joie m'envahir les yeux et un sourire fendis mon visage alors que j'ouvris la porte de la chambre d'Usagi.

-Je suis rentré! Usagi-san!

Mais sa chambre était vide. Nulle trace de celui que j'aimais dans l'appartement. Je redescendis, plus malheureux que jamais dans le salon. Je me mis à fixer Suzuki, l'ours en peluche préféré de Usagi-San qui se trouvait sur le sofa rouge et le prit dans mes bras en reniflant son odeur.

ah... l'odeur de Usagi-san...

-je suis arrivé trop tard...

Je tombai à genoux en serrant la peluche contre moi. J'avais tellement pleuré que les larmes qui coulèrent à nouveau me semblaient inutile.

-Misaki?

Et voilà que j'entends à nouveau sa voix, sa belle et douce voix qui ne voulait plus quitter mon esprit...

-Misaki? Que fais-tu par terre?

Étrangement, sa voix me semblait très proche, presque comme s'il se trouvait derrière moi.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi.

Hm. Étrange, il n'aurait jamais dit ça dans mes pensées. Je relevais la tête et regardais derrière moi pour voir Usagi-san, en chair et en os, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il était habillé en complet, assez chic, voulant certainement dire qu'il revenait d'une conférence.

Un déclic se fit dans ma tête. Usagi était là, bien vivant devant moi.

-Usagi-san...

De nouvelles larmes m'envahir les yeux mais cette fois-ci, de joie et de regrets. Je me levais difficilement et courus vers lui presque au ralenti. Je lui sautais dans les bras, et il sembla en être surpris.

-Usagi-san... je suis... désolé... pardonne-moi...désolé...

J'avais de la difficulté à parler entre deux sanglots et son odeur m'imprégnait les pensées tout entière. Il m'avait tellement manqué... les mots ne pouvaient décrire le soulagement que j'éprouvais à ce moment précis, blottis au creux des bras de l'homme que j'aimais.

-Misaki...? tu...

-non, ne dit rien! Laisse-moi parler d'abord... je m'excuse, c'était une erreur de partir pardonne-moi, je veux revenir à la maison...

Je sentie sa main se poser sur ma tête et me caresser les cheveux. Sa prise se fit plus forte dans notre étreinte.

-si tu savais comment j'espérais que tu reviennes et me dise ça...

De nouvelles larmes se formèrent dans mes yeux alors que je relevais la tête vers Usagi-san. Il avait également les larmes aux yeux, lui qui ne pleurait jamais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, je posai ma main sur sa joue et avançai mes lèvres près des siennes pour lui donner un baiser rapide. Je dus me reculer un peu après car des rougeurs avaient pris possession de mon visage. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je vis qu'il était surpris, sûrement parce que c'était la première fois que je prenais l'initiative. Son regard s'illumina et il vint me prendre dans ses bras chaudement. Je sentis tout l'amour que Usagi-san ressentait pour moi en un seul câlin.

-je t'aime... Misaki... ne me quitte plus...

L'occasion se présentait, elle était là. Je pouvais enfin prendre le temps de lui dire, de lui dire combien je tenais à lui, de lui dire ce que je ressentais depuis tout ce temps, ces 3 mots qui n'étaient jamais sortis de ma bouche auparavant.

-Usagi-san...

Ma prise se resserra autour de lui, je ne voulais pas le laisser, j'avais peur qu'il disparaisse à jamais si je ne le tenais pas assez fort. Qu'il s'envole.

-je...

Un mot de dit, il n'en restait que deux. Le temps sembla s'arrêter le temps que je les prononce, le temps que mon souffle vienne et que mon cœur arrête de battre le temps d'un millième de seconde.

-je t...

J'avais l'impression que le temps me manquait, que je n'avais plus de souffle, que tout l'air autour de moi n'était plus respirable. Comment pouvait-ce être aussi dur de prononcer ces simples mots si beaux et si doux? Je fermai les yeux et pris mon courage à deux mains.

-Usagi-san je t...

Lorsque je les ouvris pour dire mon dernier mot, le mot que je n'avais jamais dit mais que j'aurais dû répéter chaque jour, la pièce sembla tangué. Ma vision commença à se brouiller et ma tête à tourner. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait mais je sentais Usagi-san en train de me quitter. Lentement, ma prise autour de lui se faisait plus faible et il commençait à s'éloigner de moi. Je devais lui dire! Lui dire avant qu'il ne s'en aille! Le temps était presque écoulé. Je tendis le bras vers lui, essayant de le retenir.

-Je t'aime!

Lorsque je prononçais ses mots, cette phrase finalement complète, je n'étais plus dans les bras d'Usagi-San. J'étais de retour dans un lit, que je reconnus comme n'étant pas le mien. J'ignorais ou je me trouvais, tous mes repères avaient disparu. Alors, ce n'était qu'un rêve? Mon cauchemar était vrai? Finalement, je n'aurais jamais pus lui dire. Lui dire mes sentiments. Il était trop tard, et cela suffit à faire apparaître de nouvelle larmes. Comme si je n'avais pas assez pleuré...

Je voulus me mettre en position fœtale dans le lit mais quelque chose était solidement ancré près de moi et m'empêchais de bouger. Quelque chose de chaud, de confortable et de nostalgique. Quelque chose qui me rappelait des souvenirs d'un passé pas si lointain. Une odeur familière, une situation déjà vécue. J'ouvris finalement les yeux pour rencontrer une chevelure d'argent, et lorsque je posais ma main dessus, la tête dessous la dense chevelure se leva et je croisai une paire d'yeux violets.

-Usagi-san...

Il posa sa main sur ma tête, sa grande main froide que je pensais ne plus jamais ressentir.

-Tu t'es évanoui alors que tu allais me dire quelque chose. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de partir de chez Takahiro à une heure si hâtive, tu aurais pu...

-Je t'aime

Je souris, je ne pus m'en empêcher. J'étais trop content, content que finalement mon cauchemar était fini et que j'étais près de celui que j'aimais. J'avais finalement pus lui dire, ces mots qui me brûlaient les lèvres et rendaient mon cœur lourd. Ils étaient finalement sortis, et j'en était fier.

-je t'aime! Je t'aime tellement Usagi-San!

Les yeux de mon amoureux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-okay, alors je résume. Tu t'en vas pendant une semaine puis tu reviens au beau milieu de la nuit, tu m'embrasses pour la première fois et pour finir tu me dis tout ça. Mais qu'est-ce que Takahiro t'a dit pour que tu...

Je le coupais en posant ma main sur sa joue et en lui souriant, des larmes de joie aux yeux.

-J'ai fait un horrible cauchemars. Je suis juste content de m'être réveillé.

Sur ces mots, je lui donnai un baiser. Un baiser remplit d'amour et de bonheur d'être enfin de retour près de celui qui prenait toute la place dans mon cœur.


End file.
